Haunted
by Percabethh
Summary: Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurt? To know that their happiness was your happiness, their sadness was yours? I have. It was great while it lasted.. Gale and Madge fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters. Read and Review please, first fanfiction so please don't be so hard on me. Thanks! *First chapter is the prologue and not very long*
1. Chapter 1

Gale and Madge fanfiction. Rated M for later chapters. Read and Review please, first fanfiction so please don't be so hard on me. Thanks!

* * *

**Prologue.**

Have you ever loved somebody so much it hurt? To know that their happiness was your happiness, their sadness was yours? I have. It was great while it lasted..

The screams of horror woke me from a deep sleep, then a large booming noise. I sat straight up from my bed and looked out the window, a fire, looking like it came from the mines.

I gently pushed the blankets from me, my eyes wide with fear. I swing my feet over to the cold wooden floor of my bedroom and tip toed quietly over to the window, and pulled back the curtains and watched as my life slowly burned away.

Another scream brings me back to reality and I realize its from my house, I spin on my heel and run straight for the door and done the hall, my bare feet hitting the floor boards. I pause in front of the door, maybe this is all just a nightmare, a nightmare where I could wake up in the morning and everything will be back to normal. A small part of my brain reminded that this is reality.

My fingers gently turned the brass door handle and I open the door to my mothers room, shes laying there, but not asleep.

"Madge." She breathes and I rush over to her. "Run darling they're here, for you, they'll save you, get out of this house, it's a target." Her words were so quiet, so scarce, but I knew immediately something was wrong and I couldn't stay here.

"Come with me." I said with a single tear rolling down my cheek and she gave me a sad smile, her hand reached up to mine and stroked it as a mother would for a new born baby.

"You know I can't."

I shook my head and she nodded gently, another boom made my heart start to race.

"Go Madge, he'll save you." She didn't say a name, and she didn't have to, I knew who she was exactly talking about. "Go, now!"

I kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand before turning and running out of the door.

There was no time to find a sweater or even put on shoes, I ran straight out the door and realized that my father was missing, I turned back to look at my house but it was too late.

I heard a screeching noise and then my house erupted into flames, a blood curdling scream erupted from my throat as I watched the house, that my mother and possibly father could be now dying in, and I was outside, safe.

"MADGE" I hear a male cry out my name and I whip around.

He is standing there and I meet his grey eyes with my blue ones.

For a split second everything is alright and I believe that I might actually be safe, that is until the ground before me erupts and I am thrown backwards into a black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : I'm glad I got some reviews on the prologue and that it was successful. I hope to continue this story and make it as good as I can.

Disclaimer : All these characters belong to the genius Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The breeze was warm like a blanket as it blew over the empty streets of District 12. I knew where everybody was, most likely preparing for the worst day of their lives. Reaping day.

I decided to go for a walk before it began, I had to blow off some steam. Not more than an hour ago, Katniss Everdeen and her stupid bestfriend Gale Hawthorne showed up at my house with strawberries. I have no problem with Katniss, we are friends, I suppose, it's Gale I have a problem with.

He walks around with his chest puffed out and acting like he knows everything about the Capitol and how bad they really are and he doesn't even try to hide his hatred for them or me for that matter.

I am the mayors daughter, so of course I don't live in poverty like most of District 12 does, but it's not my fault. Out of the twelve districts of Panem, we live in the farthest one away from the Capitol, and just so happens to be the one with the highest poverty rate.

Being the mayors daughter I grew up playing and interacting with all the towns kids, who all look the same, we could all be related. Like most of the towns kids I have blonde wavy hair and bright blew eyes, unlike the kids from the seam who usually have dark hair and grey eyes.

The seam is where most of Districts 12 poverty lays. It's where the coal mines are located, if you can't afford to own a business in the town then you are automatically working in the mines and most likely living in one of the small houses near the mines.

I walk there now, to the Seam, and I notice there are no kids playing in the ash covered streets. Everyone was inside, preparing to see if they were the ones who will be chosen to go fight to the death in an arena somewhere in the wilderness for a couple of weeks at the Capitols enjoyment.

The Hunger Games.

The wind blew and my dress ruffled in the wind, and then I heard a pair of footsteps that weren't my own, I turn around to see my least favourite person, Gale.

"Madge Undersee, who would have thought you would be walking the filthy streets of the Seam." He spits on the ground beside him and fixs the collar on his white button up t-shirt, he is dressed in his reaping clothes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Hawthorn." I straighten my spine as I speak, he smirks and takes a step towards me.

"Yeah, and theres a lot you don't know about the Seam."

I cock my head to the side and reply; "You are right, there is a lot I don't know."

He opens his mouth to say another thing but the whistle from the towns square blows, letting us all know that it is two o'clock, and time for the reaping.

"Good luck Hawthorn." I say, despite the fact I hate his guts, I still wouldn't want him to die.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Undersee." He says in a fake Capitol accent and I smirk.

I walk towards the square alone and I see the sea of people flooding into the square. I see most of the girls from my classes but none of them wave to me, and I could probably care less. I wait inline, a few people behind Katniss and I watch as she blankly stares off towards the direction her little sister is headed. Primrose Everdeen. She was as beautiful and innocent as the flower she was named after. There was not one person in this whole district who could hate her. She has such a kind soul, and giving for a twelve year old girl, and today is her first ever reaping.

Katniss and mine friendship was really quiet, we never really talked about our private lives, we never saw a need to discuss it, but when we did, Prim was usually on our list to talk about, Gale usually stayed off that list because Katniss understood the tension between us.

A few more people signed in and then it was my turn.

"Next." The lady in the white said motioning for my finger. I reached my hand over and she grabbed in the pricked it, I flinched and gasped a bit. A bead of my blood dropped out onto the paper, she held a scanner over it and it made a beeping noise.

"Next." She said sternly, and I walked over to where the other sixteen year old girls stood. I was a few rows behind Katniss and I searched the boys crowd for another friend of mine.

Peeta Mellark.

He was the son of the districts baker, and he was quite the baker himself. Our parents decided when we were young that we should get married, they forced us on a couple of dates and it was only a disaster. We decided to be friends and let our parents think we were going on dates when really, he was trying to get advice to talk to Katniss.

He has had a crush on her for as long as I can remember and I try and urge him to talk to her but he never actually does.

I made eye contact with Peeta, and he gave me a curt nod before looking back to the front, my eyes then met the gaze of Gale. He was staring right at me, no maybe Katniss, I squinted my eyes and looked better, no he was looking at me. I could feel my face grow warm and I stare at my feet.

It wasn't long before people started to come out on the stage. First my father, then some other important people. Effie Trinket, the bubbly capitol representative floats onto the stage with her bright pink wig and her tight skirt and tapped the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! We have a special video brought to all the way from the Capitol!" Her accent squeaked across the crowd and I didn't dare watch the screen, it was the same video every time. The video talked about courage and the honour that the victor of killing twenty three other kids would get. Twenty four teens from the ages twelve to eighteen were put into a random draw and somehow this was to help the districts remember that rebelling against the Capitol was the worst thing you could possibly do.

The video ended and Effie just clapped her hands together. A bead of sweat formed at the top of my eyebrow, the hot burning sun was boring down on us.

"I just love that!" She squeals, "Now its time to select one courageous man and woman to represent District 12 in this years annual Hunger Games." She grins at us all and then waddles over to one of the bowls that hold thousands of slips with names on them, four with my name on them. I was lucky, I never had to take out tesserae like most of the kids from the seam, where the Capitol would give you food and necessary living utilities for the exchange of having your name in once more for every person in your house, I only had to have my name in there the mandatory amount for a sixteen year old, four.

Still I might not have a big chance compared to half of the people around me to be getting picked, but there was four chances I could be.

"Ladies first." She says and her hand spins through the papers. My heart raises to my throat and thumps loudly, my palms begin to sweat and I wipe them anxiously on my dress.

She finally picks up a piece of paper that holds the name of the "lucky" girl to be choosen. My breathing picks up at she walks over to the microphone and clears her throat. Effie takes her time unfolding the small slip of paper and I wish she would just get it over with.

Her lips move and the name was rung out all over the square; "Primrose Everdeen." My heart sank to my stomach immediately. It couldn't be Prim, she was so sweet and kind, never did anything wrong to anyone, sweet innocent little Prim.

But it was, Prim made her way to the aisle and I could feel a nagging in my stomach that told me to volunteer for her, to save her life. Before I could even think of anymore there was a scream.

I see girls moving out of there way as Katniss pushes through them, and run to her baby sister.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" The crowd goes silent. Prim begins to scream and throws herself at her sister, and a lump forms in my throat.

"Prim, get out of here go find mom, GO!" I hear Katniss yell at her, almost as if Katniss was trying to make herself feel better. Prim screamed and refused until I notice Gale walk out of his place in the crowd and pick her up, despite her efforts, Gale brings Prim to her mother, who is also crying. I watch as Katniss climbs to the stage and tells everyone her name and Effie goes off about how this is all so exciting district 12 has its first volunteer, and thats when Haymitch Abernathy waddles out, very drunkly might I add, onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

"This one is a good one! Shes got alot of hmmm... Spunk!" He decides thats the best word to describe Katniss. He mumbles a few more words before diving, face first off of the stage. Some people chuckle and shake their heads, but a pang of pain hits me in the stomach. See, Haymitch was a mentor for all the contestants in the Hunger Games ever since he won the 50th Hunger Games, the same ones my aunt was in.

Him and my aunt Maysilee had a alliance before they decided to split, and once they did, she was killed by a bird, he stayed with her until she died, until the very end. Sometimes he'll stare at me like I am her and I remind him of her. Once I was walking through the town and I swear, I heard him call me 'May'.

I flash back to reality just as Effie is unfolding the paper to the boys. My heart beats faster, I know that this year I am safe, but still I was frightened.

It only had to be the worst reaping ever as 'Peeta Mellark' rung out. Peeta looked around the square as if this couldn't be happening to him, but it was. It was happening to all of us. I wish I could volunteer for him, to call out and save him like Katniss did for Prim but I couldn't, it wasn't allowed.

Peeta climbed the stage and stood beside Katniss and realization hit me, Peeta was in love with her, and now had to kill her. He could never do it and I know he couldn't but he had to. They shook hands and then were ushered off into the Justice building.

Two of my friends were reaped. Two of them. Only one could come home, and I don't want either of them too. If both of them can't come home, then it will never be the same again. I looked as the crowd dissembled as if nothing was happening, as if district twelve didn't just loose their best hunter or baker. I couldn't believe how selfish they were, they all got to go home free while Katniss and Peeta risk their lives.

I really have no faith in humanity. I walked briskly towards the justice building, to see my friends, maybe for the last time ever. I open the big wooden doors and the secretary looks up at me.

"Ah, Madge here to see your father?" She asks politely.

"Sorry Janet, I am here to see the tributes." Janet nods at my curtly and points to the elevator. The ride up was long, and hard, I see Gale waiting outside of Katniss' room and I stand at Peeta's. We make eye contact instantly but then look away.

"Here to see your boy friend Madge?" Gale sneers I let out a loud huff.

Peeta's father comes out and nods at me and I give him a sad smile. I enter Peeta's room and he looks at me, his blue eyes swimming with tears. I run to him and hug him, I say nothing but I can feel his tears in my shirt.

I usher him over to the couch and we sit down together. We don't say a word to each other, we sit there holding hands with each other until the peace keeper comes in and tells me its time for me to go. I give his hand one last squeeze and stand up.

"Madge?" He asks and I turn around.

"Yes Peeta?" I look at him.

"She's coming home." My heart sunk, he was planning on doing anything to get her home, I would have thought this was what was going to happen.

"I know Peeta." I whispered before walking out of the room. I walk out of the room and at the last minute decide to go into Katniss'. She isn't crying like Peeta, but just staring blankly at the wall, she looks shocked that I am there. I don't give her time to speak, I say all my words fast and jumbled together, I give her tips and then I unpin the pin of my shirt, forcing her to wear it and I make her promise me she will wear it in the arena, she simply nods. I kiss her on the cheek and then leave.

I walk into the elevator and the minute it dings, I stalk past Janet and down the steps into the town square, I see the person that I want to talk to.

"You could have volunteered" I sneered at him and Gale turns around.

"What good what that have done?" He spat at me.

"You could have saved him, and protected her." I screamed at him, advancing towards him and he laughs at me, I am taken aback by his laughter.

"And what Undersee? Died? Maybe have her die?"

I bit my lip and looked around, I knew he was right.

"I don't know, but you could have done something." I blamed him for this.

"Madge, I couldn't leave my family like that." And my ears grew hot. I forgot he lost his dad in the mining accident, he was the only care giver for his family of five.

"Still you could have done something instead of letting them both die like this!" I yelled my eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your little boy friend." He sneered and I smirked.

"You're an asshole Hawthorne."

"So be it then, she can do this and she will come back, without your little baker boy." I walked straight up to him and shoved him.

"He is not my little baker boy for your information, we are just friends."

"That's not what your parents think."

"Our parents don't know anything." He smirks again and crosses his arms. "You have no idea."

"And you have an idea about me?" He yells at me.

"I don't, and I don't want too." I turn to walk away but he calls after me.

"I don't believe you Undersee."

I look back at him, "Believe what?"

"That you don't want to know me." He gives me a sly smile.

I shake my head and turn back around and walk towards the town, calling after me. "Don't be too sure Hawthorne."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry it took long to update, school is crazy. On the bright side I finally finished Frankenstein for English .. it was a very interesting book. Oh well, here is chapter three! Enjoy!"

Disclaimer : I really own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

When evening came that night I couldn't bring my self to eat my dinner instead my father and I sat at the table alone, in silence. I pushed around the green peas with my fork until one rolled off my plate and onto the table. My father sighed and looked up at me.

"Margret, are you going to finish your dinner?" He asked and I cringed, I hated my full name.

I looked up at my father and then started to eat, even though we were special and get shipments from the Capitol, it was still hard to eat full meals. I finished my dinner then crossed my hands over my lap and looked up.

"Perfect." He said grabbing my plate and bringing it to the wash tub. "I have a few important phone calls to make so I would like you to keep the noise down." He says as he scrubs his plate.

"Not like I would have anybody to be loud with anyways." I muttered, I know I'm acting like a child, I just can't help it.

"Hm?" He asked, looking over at me.

I just shook my head as if to say nothing and turned towards the door.

"I need air." I said as I slipped out of the front door. The air outside had cooled down quite a bit and if the wind blew it was a bit chilly, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I walked around the town and it was completely deserted. Everybody would be inside celebrating that their child was not the one most likely going to die in the next two weeks, every family in District Twelve was celebrating, except for two. The Mellark's and Everdeen's are most likely shut up in their small houses holding on to the dear hope that Peeta and Katniss may return, only one of them could even if it was possible. District Twelve hasn't had a victor since my aunts games.

That was Twenty-four years ago.

I strolled around the town and I kicked a stone with my black shoes on, they don't really look like shoes, more like slippers but I liked them. The sun was setting over the hills that you could see and the sky was a light pink-orange. In the distance I could hear birds chirping happily. I decided to take a walk through the Seam again just so I could go to the meadow.

The meadow was a spot just where the fence of District Twelve ended and it was my second most favourite place in the world, my first is in my fathers library of course. The Seam was so empty for this time of night, usually they're little children playing with some sticks or stones or maybe even a ball that one could bargain off of a seller for. Tonight there was nobody around. I walked into the high grass of the meadow and the wind blew, the grass made a rustling sound. I walked up to the fence and paused, I listened for the faint buzzing noise that mean't the electric fence was on, but I heard nothing. My father likes to think the fence is always on, or maybe he knows it isn't and just doesn't want to tell me in fear that I may be caught on the other side of the district.

I raised my fingers to chain fence and placed them on the cold metal. I braced myself for a shock that didn't come, the wind blew again and this time my hair flew into my face and I see a pink flash go before my eyes. I see my bow flying through one of the holes in the fence and I drop my hands, that was my last piece of ribbon.

I shrugged it off and turned back towards the Seam, I could feel a pair of eyes on me and I knew who's they were.

I looked right at her and she looked away instantly, she was pumping water into a jug but she kept looking up at me.

I walked over to Prim and placed my hands on the pump.

"You look tired, here, let me do it for a bit." She smiled at me graciously then dropped her hands, wiping them on her dress.

"This was usually Katniss' job, but I think I am able to take it over." She says sadly, I give her a small smiles.

"You were doing great!" I said and she giggled a bit.

"Your name is Madge right?" She asked and I nodded, "Katniss has never really said anything about you, it was usually Gale." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Gale, as in Gale Hawthorne?"

"That very one." She nods.

"Well, I hope he said very nice things about me then." I said pumping harder, and she giggled, I stopped and looked up. "What you mean he doesn't?" I gasped placing a hand over my chest and she shakes her head, her braids slapping the sides on her head.

"Well, that Gale Hawthorne, is really something then." I say

"Why?" She perks up.

"Don't you know he's madly in love with me?" I half whisper half say, this causes her to giggle again.

"Really because last time I heard him say anything about you was the you were the biggest bra-"

"That's enough." I heard a voice come from behind me. Prim looks down at her toes and I turn around. Gale was standing their with his arms crossed, and well he didn't look to happy with me.

"Gale." I choked out, "I was just helping Prim get some-"

"Yeah, I really don't care Undersee, Prim you know you aren't supposed to be out this late, you're lucky I am the one who found you not a peacekeeper, get that pale of water and get back to your mother, I'll send Rory over in a bit." He said to her and she nodded, picking up the bucket of water she started skipping away, she turned around to wave at me and I gave her a smile and waved back.

"What do you think you're doing?" He sneers at me.

"I was just helping a little girl with some water." I crossed my hands over my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Well I was coming out to go hunt-shopping when I heard giggles." He changed his wording very fast.

"I was just helping out."

"She doesn't need your help." He snaps at me.

"A little girl shouldn't have to push that iron pump all by herself, she needed help."

"It builds her character Undersee, something you lack."

"Oh I lack character?" I snort, "Real funny."

"Go home Madge, you don't belong here." The softness in his voice pained me. He knows how the stations work around here and if anyone either then Seam people ever saw me out here, I would be dead meat. I obliged to him, I wouldn't want to anger him anymore than I already have. I don't understand what his problem was. As I'm walking away, I heard footsteps fun after me.

"Hey and Undersee?" Gale calls and I turn around.

"Yes Hawthorne?"

"Next time, don't flatter yourself to much." He winks and gives me a cocky smiles. I feel my cheeks redden at the embarrassment of he had over heard what I had said to Prim.

I stalked over towards the town and back into my house. Like my father said he was upstairs and the house was completely silent, so silent you could probably hear a pin drop.

I shuffled up the stairs and I heard a small cough coming from my mothers room, I open the door just a crack and I look in to see her eyes staring at the ceiling. I walk in and sit down beside her on the wooden stool we keep beside her bed. I take her hand in mine and I just sit their as I watch her stare at nothing. It didn't take her long for the next morphling dose to kick in and she was asleep again.

Sometimes I try to remember when she was alright, with no head aches but I can't seem to bring up a memory of it. I release her hand and walk slowly out of her room. I stop at my father's study to listen in to what he was talking about.

"There are no talk of rebels in my district, I can assure you that... There have been no reported attempts.. please sir just calm down." I step back into the wall and stare at the door. Talks of rebels? As in a rebellion? Against the Capitol? The last time that had happened 74 years ago, we ended up with the worst thing that could possibly exist. It would never happen again.

I shake my head to re compose myself and I walk down the hall to my bedroom, I'm not sure how late it is or even how tired I really am but I strip off my dress and slip under the covers in my under clothes. I close my eyes and I wait for sleep to take me over.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I am revising this story because I disliked it.

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Sitting at lunch the next day at school was horrible. I of course sat alone due to the fact my only friends had been taken away to the Capitol. It was more interesting today because for some reason, I kept making eye contact with Gale Hawthorne. I wasn't staring or anything at him, it was just every time I looked up, he looked up. Coincidence? Most likely not. I ate my apple in peace just staring at the table. I decided to look up again, and of course he was gone. I just shrugged and continued to eat my apple in peace.

After school got even odder. As I was leaving with my sac slung over my shoulder, I heard footsteps pick up beside me. I look over and Gale was walking beside me.

"Undersee." I just simply nodded in return. "You know I saw you looking at me, was it because I am that handsome?" I snort and roll my eyes, picking up my pace a bit.

"So I never got to ask, why do you hate me so much?" He asks and I slow my pace.

"You're a complete jerk." I said nonchalantly.

"Ouch." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Are you denying it?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Not to you I won't, I'm not a total jerk you know."

I snorted again, "Could have fooled me."

"You know why I hate you Undersee?" I raised my eyebrow as if to urge him to continue. "Because you're a snob."

"A snob?" I spat.

"Yes, you heard me, you're a stuck up towns kid."

"I really hate you now." I said through my teeth.

"And you didn't hate me before?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"True, why did you even bother coming to talk to me if you were just going to argue with me?"

"I just like getting under your skin, your nose flares when you get angry and it's cute."

I raised my hand to cover my nose and I glared at him.

"Okay, the real reason I'm here is Prim."

"Prim?" I ask from behind my hand.

"Yes, she is lacking a sisterly figure and well honestly you're the only person who knows her, can you invite her over some times, lend her some of your books, I know you like reading."

I lower my hand, "How do you know I like reading?"

He cleared his throat before he said, "Katniss mentioned it."

"Well of course I'll help her out." I nodded.

"Good, good, now if you don't mind I'll be going." He says and ruffles my hair, I glare at him again. "By the way, your nose is flaring again." He winks and walks away.

My hand flew up to my nose again and I muttered, "Stupid Hawthorne."

I walked alone the rest of the way home and when I got there my house was quiet, as usual. I dropped my bag down on the floor and ran up the stairs, missing the top step because I hate that god awful creaking sound it makes if you put pressure on it. I hurried into my room and shut the door. I walk over to my book case and pick out a few light novels that a twelve year old could read.

I stuffed them into a sac and ran back out of the house, running towards the Seam. Today there was kids running around playing tag or with some sticks in the dirt and I just smiled at them as I walked by. I walked straight up to the Everdeen house, it was strange I knew exactly where it was, but never had been there before.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard a scuffle of footsteps and then the door slowly creaked open. Mrs. Everdeen stood there in a worn out dress, her eyes bloodshot either from crying or lack of sleep or maybe even both.

"Madge." She says and I smile at her.

"Is Prim home?" I ask lightly.

"No, not yet, but she will be soon, please come in." She opens the door to let me in. I look around the house, the room is open with the exception of a mat or two on the ground and in a small room off the edge is the kitchen.

"Please follow me dear, would you like some tea?" She asks.

"I would love some, thank you." I follow her into the kitchen and sit at one of the wooden chairs.

"You know, I always heard you were a polite girl, and Katniss spoke very highly of you." I smiled at the thought of Katniss talking about me to her family. "It was nice for her to have a female friend." She hands me a cup of tea. "I apologize, we don't have much sugar left.." Her voice trails off and I take a sip.

"Oh don't worry, I think it's delicious the way it is." She gives me a grateful smile then sits down in a chair across from mine.

"Prim should be home any minute now." She says and I smile taking another sip of my tea. I searched her face for any sign of emotion but there wasn't any. She didn't look happy or sad or even angry. She just looked.. tired. I was halfway into my tea when the front door opened and Prim walked in.

"Hi Prim!" I call waving at her and she turns and smiles at me.

"Hello Madge, why are you here?"

"Well I figured you might like some of my books."

Her eyes lit up, "Like to keep?" I smile and nod. "Are you sure?" She furrows her eyebrows.

"Of course, I have already read them." I hand her the sac of books and she grins. She runs towards me with open arms and embraces me.

"Madge, would you like to watch the opening ceremonies with us?" Her mother asks me and I look at her.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude.." My voice trails off.

"Nonsense, the least we can do is make dinner for you and give you hospitality after what you did for Prim."

Prim looks up at me, "Oh please Madge?"

"I suppose it couldn't hurt anything." I say and her eyes light up again.

* * *

After Mrs. Everdeen made us a delicious squirrel stew and a little bit of bread we all retired to the living room. Prim and I sat on the make shift couch they have while Mrs. Everdeen busied herself with dusting some coal dust off her picture frames.

"And today Rory told me that my braids were too long and we wanted to cut them off with scissors." Prim huffed at me after telling me all the annoying things that Rory Hawthorne has done to her.

"He seem's like a Hawthorne." I smile at her and she rolls her eyes.

"You have no idea!" She complains, "he is just _so_ annoying to me."

"Well you want to know what that sounds like to me?" I ask and she nods inching closer to me, "That he has a crush on you!" I poked her nose causing her to giggle.

"I don't think so." She said shaking her head.

"Oh why not? Rory loves to spend time with you and he will do anything to get your attention including saying he would cut your braids off." I said as a matter of factly.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand, "Rory has a crush on me?" She gasps, and I shrug.

"You never know."

I can hear Mrs. Everdeen chuckling to herself as she re-dusts all the picture frames again. The TV clicked on and the Capitol anthem blared throughout the room. Mrs. Everdeen came and sat down beside Prim as we watch the two commentators begin speaking about this years tributes. District one chariot rolled out and there was a ditzy looking girl with a very odd looking boy, then two came out and my heart stopped at the sight of the boy. He had arm muscles the size of my head, he could kill Katniss or Peeta with one movement, I could bet on it.

District four came out then five, then so on and so on until District eleven came out and the whole room seemed to get a lot quieter, as if everyone in this room held their breath. A tiny little girl stood in that chariot, and she was no more then twelve years old, she looked as though she was nine. She resembled why everyone hates these games. Then the cameras focused in on something glowing.

No, not glowing.

On _fire._

I gasped staring at the screen, that was Katniss and Peeta! They were both dressed in a jet black body suit with a firey cape flowing behind them, they both held hands and waved to the crowds. Seeing them was beautiful, no, breath taking.

"Mom?! Is that really Katniss?" Prim asks and Mrs. Everdeen just stares at the tv.

"It is her." I said quietly.

"She looks beautiful!" Prim exclaimed.

"She really does." Mrs. Everdeen agreed with her.

"Maybe she will get sponsors." Prim said proudly. I found her hand with mine.

"She will." I said as if I know.

* * *

**A/N: This one took a while to write because of school and boy friend and family, I am in high school still but semesters are ending and well these next two years are for me to proove that I can get into University, starting on Wednesday I will no longer receive homework for about maybe a week and a half (exam rules), then I have exams. I am hoping to have another chapter before then but if not it will be asap. I am now going to go to my report on Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Very interesting book depending on who you are, for me, I don't like it. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Exam time is over , meaning so is semester one! Wahoo. But I am on to semester two, and I am also taking night school so that means five university level courses this semester. 20 days until I got to France and Spain !

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The buzz about Katniss' and Peeta's opening ceremonies costumes. Today walking to school seemed a lot more.. bright. And I don't even mean bright as in it was sunny, even though it was, but I mean like everybody had a reason to smile.

Old men and women walked around with smiles on their faces, children walked with a skip in their step. Even Gale Hawthorne smiled at me today. Which I returned that smile with a death glare.

Today just seemed like a good day. Everybody felt like District 12 might finally have a chance in these games, since the Quarter Quell of course.

History class we just watched the recap of the Opening Ceremonies and the teacher explained the importance of the ceremonies in the games, even she cracked a smile, which she never did since her own son was killed in the games a couple years ago.

By the time school let out, I was actually in a great mood, everything was going so right. I walked with a skip in my step, causing my hair to bounce off my back and I held by book tightly to my chest.

"Madge!" I heard a voice call and I turned around.

"Oh hello Gale." I said very monotone.

"Did you see the programming last night?" He asked as he caught up to me.

"Obviously, it's mandatory, remember?" I smirked and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Look Madge, I think maybe it's time we settle this little war we have going on." I stopped dead in my tracks when he spoke.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shrugged, "It's getting sort of old." Crap, he had a point.

"Okay Haw-Gale.. I agree." I said sighing.

"That was easier than I thought." He chuckled and I shrugged, it was two seconds of an awkward pause before he spoke again. "I am almost one hundred percent sure Rory has a crush on Prim."

"Really Gale? You settle to twelve year old's gossip to keep our conversation going?" I snort.

"Alright alright laugh at me why don't you." He says with a smile. This was weird. Being civil with Gale seemed a little bit out of touch, like maybe we shouldn't be friends, but we tried avoiding each other and honestly that never worked. Him speaking again brought me out of thought.

"I have a small proposition to ask you."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Well I no longer have anybody to trade with or hunt with so I was wondering if you will be my partner..." His voice trailed off.

"I would, I just have no idea how to hunt." I said with a slight frown.

"Oh you wouldn't have to hunt at all, I could hunt it all and you could help me trade because as much as I hate to say it you make very good deals and arguments, you would be a great business partner."

"Well thanks," I say, "I take up your offer." I said without really thinking about anything first.

"Great so I will see you on Sunday!" He says taking off.

I watch him as he jogs away from where we were just having a discussion and I stopped walking. It didn't feel to bad to agree to hanging out with Gale a lot, maybe he was a really nice guy deep down I just never allowed him the chance to show me.

Maybe..

* * *

Later that night I sat up in my room re-reading one of my novel that I found under my bed. I could hear the radio going off in my fathers office and I can hear small whimpers of pain from my mothers room. There was no way I could block out either of those sounds. I sighed and looked up from my novel.

I heard a small _pelt_ and I sat up straight listening again, _pelt, pelt, pelt._ I stood up with my heard beating against my chest. I walked over to my window and then something hit it causing me to start backwards. I heard a small yell and I opened my window.

"Gale!" I hissed at him.

"Madge!" He called up.

"Ssssh! My father could hear you, what are you doing here? It's nearly dark."

"Ever been to a bonfire?" He grinned.

"A what?" I asked and he groaned.

"Just come with me."

"I can't leave! My father would never let me out just before curfew." I said looking back at my closed door, hopefully thinking that the radio is loud enough so he doesn't hear me speaking to someone.

"Sneak out!" Gale whisper yelled up to me. I bit my lip, I mean it could be easy. " I'll grab your shoes."

"Are you crazy?!" I asked him.

"Just trust me." I shook my head but of a sudden he was gone. I waited at my spot at the window and I counted to two minutes, when I looked again, Gale was standing there with my shoes in his hands.

"How did you..?" I asked him.

"I'll explain later, now we have to get you down." I looked around my room and locked my bedroom door in case my father tried to check on me at any time. "You see that brick sticking out? Grab onto it."

"No way!" I whisper yell.

"Fine, use the vine ladder." I look over to the white wooden ladder looking thing. With my heart beating and my palms sweating I stepped up on my windowsill. It took me a minute to swing my legs over and perch them on the first wooden beam. My hangs clung on to the higher beam.

"Good, now climb down!"

"It's not that easy!" I hiss back at him. But I manage to move my feet and I lower a couple of feet. I go to take another step but my foot misses the beam. A small scream erupted from my mouth.

"Calm down! If you fall I'm right here!" He called up to me. I looked down and I saw that I was only a couple metres from the ground. I got my foot back up to the beam and I crawled down again. Another three steps and as I place my foot on the beam, it snapped. I could feel the wind whizzing in my ear as I fell into Gale's harms, and hard.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said and I looked into his eyes for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Thanks." I said quickly jumping out of his arms. He bent over and handed me my shoes, I quickly slipped them on.

"Now come on or Thom will never let me live this one down."

* * *

We walked for a little while towards a area I have never seen before. It was quiet but a very comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?" I decide to ask finally.

"The Hob." I have never been there but I know that's where the Seam people have their black market.

"What is a bonfire?" I ask again.

"It's like a fire in a house but only it's much larger and there's more people and usually alcohol." He says shrugging and I feel a tinge of excitement.

After a few more minutes we arrive at the Hob and Gale knocks on the door three times. A few seconds later it swung open revealing a very drunk teenager.

"GALE!" He yelled.

"Heya Thom!" Gale responded, "I see Ripper has already arrived."

"Oh Gale, she was the first to be here!" He giggled and then his eyes catch on me.

"Oh hello there?" He quirks an eyebrow at Gale.

Gale clears his throat and I stand up straight, "This Madge Undersee, my friend." I smiled lightly at Thom.

"Gee, she sure is pretty." He winks at me causing me to blush.

"Oh come on now, we wouldn't want Bristel to hear that now would we?" Gale laughed.

Thom went inbetween Gale and I, swinging his arm over our shoulders. We walked around the back and as we got there flames illuminated our faces. There was laughter and music and the sound of clinking bottles and I smiled.

"Welcome to the party!" Thom shouted and the crowd cheered, there had to be at least 75 people there. Thom wandered off to some girl and kissed her straight on the lips. I'm taking as that's Bristel. He whispered something in her ear and she glanced over at us waving.

"Come on lets go see what they want." Gale nudges me forward and we walk towards them.

"Gale how nice to see you again." Bristel says and then looks at me then back to Gale.

"Oh right, sorry, this is Madge, Bristel." He introduces me and I smile and give her a small wave.

"So I've heard." She says, "Drinks anybody?" She asks us offering us cups and I go to take one but Gale stops me.

"No way Undersee."

"Why not?" I asked getting kind of annoyed.

"Yeah why not Gale?" Thom whined. Gale stared at me long and hard.

"Fine go ahead, just not to much!" I took the cup and took a sip. The taste was foul in my mouth and it burned my throat. I must have mad a repulsed face because Thom started laughing again.

"Gale, Ripper was looking for you, she said she had a offer to make you." Bristel said and Gale nodded heading off into the crowd.

"So Madge, how do you know Gale?" Thom asked.

"I met him through Katniss." I said and Bristel and Thom shared a look.

"Interesting, are you that girl he said he hated with all his heart?" Thom smirked and I nodded taking another sip of my drink, it did not burn as much this time.

"Well well well, look at how far we have come." Bristel laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, drinking more. Man I could not get enough of this stuff.

"Woah slow down there," Thom said, "And what Bristel means is Gale never brings a girl to any social gathering, not even Katniss."

I felt a strange feeling of gratitude as he said this, maybe I was the only one he didn't feel embarrassed with. I finished my drink, Thom quickly refilled it.

* * *

After a long talk with Thom and Bristel and many, many, more drinks later Gale finally came back to us.

"Ah look who it is the man of the hour!" Thom said sideways hugging him, I giggled very loudly.

"Madge?" Gale asked.

"Yesssssss?" I slurred back.

"Thom how much did you let her drink?" Gale growled and Thom backed up.

"Woah woah woah! I didn't know your girlfriend had a limit!" He laughed.

"Madge how much did you drink?" Gale asked and I laughed.

"I don't know, how much did you drink?" I giggled back.

"Nothing, come on, how on earth am I supposed to get you home?" He pulls on my arm and I wave good-bye to Thom and Bristel who stood their laughing.

"Thom was so irresponsible, he knew you have never drank before I should have never left you with him." Gale said angerely.

"Why are you so mad?" I pouted. He turned around and stopped walking, he walked straight up to me and took my face in his hands.

"Because alcohol isn't something to play around with." He said seriously.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy pants. It's fun!" I said and he shook his head. "Gale?" I asked.

"Yes Madge?" He said impatiently.

"Why am I the only girl you brought to social gatherings?" I asked and he slowed his pace.

"You're the only one I have ever wanted to."

"Even Katniss?" I asked.

"Yes even Katniss." I stopped walking and Gale stopped walking and I'm not sure if the alcohol made me do this or something else but I walked straight up to him and kissed him on the lips.

It felt good, it caused my stomach to explode into heat and my head spin. He was stunned at first but then kissed me back. My hands clung onto his shirt and his gripped my lower back. I deepened the kiss by opening my mouth and his tongue slipped in, our tongues had a battle before I gave up and gave him dominance. I moaned gently into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Come on lets go." He said quietly. I walked gently beside him.

For a few minutes I felt completely fine until my stomach began to burn, my head spun quickly.

"Gale." I said through clenched teeth. He turned around in time just to see me bend over and throw up anything and everything in my stomach. He ran to hold my hair and he gently rubbed my back. When I was done I wiped my nose on my sleeve and turned to him.

"I am so sorry." I said tears rushing to my eyes.

"Madge don't be, everybody gets sick if they drink to much. But I can't let you go home now." He says picking me up bridal style. I lock my arms around his neck and as he walks he gently sways me into a sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know I am mean, I made them kiss then made her throw up. I know. But anyways. Review because last chapter I got none and it made me completely sad, I didn't know what to do. But tell me what you would like to see next. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I know, I am the worst person on this planet right now. I apologize for how long it was taken for me to update this story but between school and social issues and family and my trip to Europe I have had no time. Today I stayed home from school due to some drama that has happened over the weekend so I am very upset, so if this chapter is Angry or Depressing I apologize again. Go ahead yell at me for taking so long I know! Better late then never though right?**

**Disclaimer: See if I was Suzanne Collin's I don't think I would be on this website.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

I woke up and my head pounded and there was a vile taste in my mouth. I tried to open my eyes but the light that was coming in through the raggedy curtains made me hiss and scrunch my eyes shut again. I tried to swallow but my mouth was to dry, I rolled over and groaned.

I slowly tried to open my eyes again and once I managed to get them opened I realized I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. The coal dust covered floors, the smell of burning coal and this bed... wasn't my bed.

I sat up urgently but instantly regretted that decision, my head felt like it was about to roll of my shoulders. The door opened and I clutched the blanket close to my chest, which was bare except for my undergarments, where my shirt went? I have no clue.

"Good morning." Gale Hawthorne said as he walked into the room with nothing but a shirt on and holding a glass of water.

I glared at him.

"Alright not a morning person I see, how are you feeling?" He asks and wiggles his but in beside me, I moved over slightly still clutching the sheets to me.

"Where's my shirt?" I asked with hoarse voice.

"I washed it, it's drying." He shrugged and offered me the water. I took the water and sipped it.

"You took my shirt off of me?" I asked after I swallowed my mouthful of water, that felt so good going down.

"Well it was covered in bodily fluids." He said, and I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened last night. "You look confused, what is wrong?" He asked.

My eyes snapped open, "Get me my shirt." I growled.

"Calm down Madge, I didn't look." He joked.

"Get. Me. My. Shirt." I said through gritted teeth. He put his hands up in defence and got up off the bed and left the room. I closed my eyes and counted backwards from one hundred. Ninety-nine, why was I here? Ninety-eight, why am I in next to nothing? Ninety-seven, did I kiss Gale last night?

Gale came back into the room and threw my shirt at me, I picked it up and coughed. "Turn around please."

"Oh come on Madge!" But he still turned around.

I slipped my shirt on, "Alright I am done." He turned back around. "What exactly happened last night?" I asked shyly.

"Well Madge, you got extremely drunk out of your mind and threw yourself at me." He said and I glared at him.

"I _threw_ myself at you?" I growled.

"Well uh-yes, yes you did." He rubbed the back of his neck.

I took a step forward, enraged. "I _threw_ myself at you, or did you just take advantage of me?" I hissed at him.

"Pardon me?!" He yelled at me.

"Well this sure as hell doesn't look so good, I wake up in _your_ bed, with _no_ shirt on and _no _memory of what happened last night!" I screamed at him.

"Madge, be reasonable here, would you think I would do that?" He asked sincerely.

"I don't know, would you?" I hissed back at him. He looked up at me and he looked hurt or maybe sad, I was too angry to tell.

"Madge, you know I wouldn't do that to you I-"

"You what Gale? You took my shirt off me for fun, or thought I was too hot to sleep in it?" I growled.

"You vomited on yourself would you like to sleep in that?" He yelled at me.

"It's better than waking up like this." I said.

"You know what Madge, I tried to help you," He took a step closer to me, "But you're just an ungrateful little Town's Mayor's Daughter." He snarled at me.

"You're such an ass." I pushed past him towards the door.

"You're just a bitch." He yelled after me. My eyes filled with tears as I walked out into the main room of the small house and there was a younger boy sitting on the brown patched couch.

"Who are you?" He asked and I wiped my eyes, "Did you sleep here?" He furrowed his eyebrows and I nodded. "I'm Rory." He said sticking his hand out, "And you are?"

"Leaving." I said a little too bitterly. "I'm just leaving." I could feel a fresh wave of tears filling up my eyes. I walked towards the front door and pushed it open, the sunlight aching my already sore head. I walked out of the Seam and into the Town Square. I walked over to a vendor who smiled at me but then pursed their lips at me. I looked down in the bucket of water to look at myself.

I was a mess, my curly hair is untamed and everywhere, my eyes have dark circles under them and I just look horrible. I walked away and groaned. How was I going to explain this to my father?

* * *

Surprisingly my father wasn't awake when I got in, I guess it was still early. I quietly yet quickly run up the stairs, I hit the top step and it creaked I stopped moving and listened. I heard nothing.

I moved swiftly towards my bedroom door but as I reached the handle I cursed at myself. I locked it from the inside. I looked around helplessly until I remembered there is a clip in my hair. I pull it out and twist it to fit in the key hole, I fiddled around with it and I could my fathers snoring stop, he was awake.

I looked over my shoulder in fear. I could hear him rustling around in his room and I was more urgent with the lock. I heard the click of my father opening his bedroom door, as his door swung open I heard the click of the lock unlocking and my door is flung open, I rush into my room and slowly close the door.

"Madge?" I hear my father call out to me. Shit. I open the door just a crack,

"Yes?"

"I heard something, you're awake now?" He asks from the hall.

"Yeah, I'm up." I called and breathed deeply. He makes his way into the bathroom and shuts the door. I lean against my shut door and sighed, I was home safe.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so Madge overreacted and they fought again and hate each other again, again I apologize for such a angry chapter but I am not in the best mood also I apologize it's short I am super tired so yeah, but here it is, I hope you enjoy it and review, review, review it makes me more motivated to write. **


End file.
